The Young Avengers
by youngavengertorunn87
Summary: Ever thought the Avengers had children? Children who end up in 1938 on accident? Join Patriot, Torunn, and her cousin Srevira(OC) to see what happens to the trio and the other Young Avengers to see if they find their way home to the present. (So what if it's a bit off? big whoopie do?)


The Young Avengers

*It is the year 1938, a couple years before the second World War. Patriot, Torunn and Srevira are stuck in France, most of their teammates lost. So far, they have found Hawk, Pym, and Spider-man, Stark being lost with Ultron along with Hulkling and a few other Young Avengers still who knows where.*

Srevira: We all should split up, search the area. Pym, Peter. You're with me. Patriot. You, Torunn and Hawk go find a medical tent. We can't have anyone else fall behind.

*The groups split up, Torunn mumbling under her breath as she helps Hawk to a medical tent.*

Torunn: What're we gonna do? Those Nazi's are getting closer by the day. *she sets Hawk down and begins to patch him up*

Patriot: I don't know, Torunn. *sighs and sits next to her and Hawk, who was unconscious* But we won't be able to last long out here.

Torunn: How can you say that? We can fight! We can win this!

Patriot: How can we? Those soldiers are everywhere! We probably won't last another day!

Torunn: *sighs and looks to the floor, knowing he made a good point* You're right… From what we know, the rest of the crew are most likely dead.

Patriot: Maybe. But it won't hurt to look for them at least. *he stands* C'mon, we should go find Srevira and the others.

*Srevira and Pym are sitting on a boulder or some type of rubble from a destroyed building. Srevira notices them and stands and looks at the two boldly*

Srevira: We should move at dawn. We have to keep moving or they'll find us.

Patriot: Maybe that's what should happen…

Srevira: *looks stiffly at Patriot* What did you say?

Patriot: Srevira, we're outnumbered. Hawk is injured too much to even move and Torunn and I are starting to believe the others are not coming back.

Srevira: *through gritted teeth* We will find them. Our people are alive and we will get out of here alive. What happened to your spirit, Patriot?

Patriot: Our weapons are gone! We won't be able to get them back just with our bare hands!

Srevira: *growls lowly in her throat* Who are you?

Patriot: *confused* Patriot.

Srevira: *rolls her eyes* WHO are you?

Patriot: *still confused* Son of Captain America and Black Widow..?

Srevira: *looks at him dead in the eyes* Who. Are. You?

Patriot: *comes to realization* A Young Avenger.

Srevira: Right… *she begins to circle him* And what is your purpose here?

Patriot: *looks to the ground slightly* To fight for humanity.

Srevira: Good. *she stops her circling and stands tall again* That is everyone's purpose. We still leave at dawn. *she began to walk off as Patriot left for the tent*

Torunn: *hard glare to Srevira* How low can you get?

Srevira: *turns around and looks at her with a smirk* Honey, I've already hit rock bottom. *she walked off farther*

Torunn: *rage is building* I hope you realize that this is suicide!

Srevira: *doesn't look back but gives a wave* That's great to know!

Torunn: *breathes heavily through her nose and storms off to the tent, lightly shoving past Patriot* Ungrateful bastard…

Patriot: Well we know one thing…

Hawk: *breaks the conversation with Peter* What's that?

Patriot: The information we need is at the library. Hopefully we can find something that can tell us what exactly is going on.

Hawk: Great! I'm going with you.

Torunn & Patriot: No.

Hawk: *looks a little hurt* Why not?

Peter: He can walk you know! He's mostly healed already!

Torunn: Hawk, you're too injured. You could get even worse.

Patriot: She's right. Those wounds could rip open and make even more damage than we can possibly work with.

Hawk: *defeated look* Yeah alright. Be careful.

Torunn: We will. We'll be back before you know it.

Peter: *as they're walking* You guys are no fun…

Patriot: He'll be fine, Peter. He's a big boy.

*Patriot, Torunn and Peter set off across the rubble and dust.*

Peter: D'you think the library is still up?

Torunn: *snorts a laugh* I'd be surprised if it was.

Peter: It could be. *he hopped to from boulder to boulder as he talked* They might have classified information they need.

Torunn: Which is precisely why we're going there, Mr. Parker. *she ran into Patriot's back as he abruptly stopped* Patriot? What's wrong?

*Patriot was silent as he pointed to the horizon, Peter's jaw dropping under his mask and Torunn lightly gasped. What was in front of them was destroyed buildings, cars, houses, even people. Light gray smoke was coming from half destroyed objects and burnt out bonfires. Peter tripped over some rubble and came face to face with a dead man. He yelled and jumped up onto a tower of stacked blocks.*

Patriot: *looks down at the dead man, noticing a badge on the left shoulder* He was a Resistance Fighter… *he observes the wounds with a scowl on his face* He hasn't been dead for long...

Torunn: So many bodies… *points to a freshly destroyed building* That looks fresh as well. *she scanned the area as Patriot recovered a map from another dead man*

Peter: Patriot! *he pointed behind him and a Nazi raised his gun at Patriot*

Patriot: *pulls out his own gun and shoots the Nazi. The Nazi fell at Torunn's feet who jumped back and shot a look at Patriot*

Torunn: There could be more. They could've heard you!

Patriot: They probably think it's just clean-up.

Torunn: I don't care. They can find us.

Patriot: We'll be safe, Torunn. *points East* Library is this way. Let's move.

*They move East, the library coming into view quickly. The walls were made of a metal so strong, it seemed to not have a scratch on it from the bombs. Of course, Torunn and Patriot knew that this metal isn't any normal metal...*

Peter: *mumbles to Torunn* Told you it was still standing.

Torunn: Obviously. It's made of the same metal as Patriot's shield.

Peter: Which metal? I thought it was impossible to make an indestructible metal…

Patriot: Vibranium. It's a super strong metal. *ruffles through the map and pulls an I.D out*

Torunn: *looks to Patriot* Can you let us in?

Patriot: The guy that I took the map off of also had his I.D. so I snatched that off him as well. *scans the card and the metal doors open with a thunk. Lights came on along the long corridor and they walked down to another set of doors. Patriot scanned the card again and the doors opened to reveal a humongous library.* Torunn, search the lower shelves. Pete, take the higher ones.

*The search began, the trio searching every nook and crannie for any scrap of information that seems useful. So far, what they found was past newspapers talking about Hitler taking over and so forth.*

Peter: Guys! I found something! *he hops down from shelf to shelf, carrying a box of files*

Torunn: What's all that? *pulls out a file and rummages through it*

Peter: All of the cities they destroyed…

Patriot: *looks at Peter with a shocked expression* What?

Torunn: Chicago… New York… Seattle… London… *furrows brows* Even villages with innocent people…

Patriot: *takes the file gently from Torunn's grasp and looks through it* D.C is one of Hitler's capitals… but that isn't all that's important. *he walks to another table and picks up a square device and presses a button, causing a hologram to appear. The hologram showed an advanced gun of some sorts. Patriot touched it and the gun became real.*

Peter: *staring in awe* That gun looks pretty advanced…

Torunn: What does it do?

Patriot: I don't know… *he points the gun down the library and shoots, giving off a blue light and a huge blast*

Torunn: *eyes widened as she took a step back* Holy crap…

Peter: *eyes the gun warily* What's that gun made of exactly?

Patriot: Haven't the slightest… We should head back. Torunn, shut everything off.

Torunn: *waves her hand shortly and a gush of wind shuts everything down. She trots up next to Patriot and Peter*

*As they walked across the rubble, a blast of low thunder rumbled in the clouds*

Peter: Did you guys hear something?

*The clouds opened up and something that looked very heavy fell to the ground with a metallic thump*

Patriot: Torunn… Was that your hammer?

Torunn: *she holds her hand out and the hammer, Mjölnir, came right to her* How..? That's not possible…

Patriot: We're being tested… We need to move faster.

*As he said that, a German soldier came out from behind the rubble*

Nazi: ~Speaking German~ Hey! Stop right there! *other Germans came out with loaded machine guns*

Patriot: Go! Move! *he used his machine gun to take out the Nazi's. As he did so, a German tank came in to view* Torunn!

Torunn: *throws her hammer at the tank, which shot back a long distance and practically exploded*

Peter: Run! We need to move!

*They took off again but quicker, the files and gun in hand. When they reached camp, a very angry looking Srevira, a dazed Pym and a guilty looking Hawk were standing there as the three returned*

Patriot: We went to the library. I wanted to find out what had happened here. *he took the box from Torunn and set it in front of Srevira, who didn't even bat an eye at the box*

Srevira: *very low and angry and says in a slow voice-* Do I look like I care?

Peter: *shoots an accusing look at Hawk* Nice going, Hawk.

Hawk: *mumble* Sorry guys…

Srevira: What happened to sticking together? What happened to trust?!

Patriot: I went out and got information that can probably help us out!

Srevira: Don't you think I should know this?! I'm part of this team!

Torunn: I'm sorry. Last time we checked, you were busy telling Patriot who he was. He knows damn well who he is! While you were busy being "Mr. Big Shot", we actually did something that could help us!

Srevira: Shut your mouth, blondie!

Torunn: *rage is full on* I'm not going to stand here and let you yell at us for something that is right! Are you willing to just give up 'cause we have nothing left basically?!

Srevira: *grabs Torunn's jacket and looks at her dead in the eye* What are you fighting for, Torunn, Daughter of Thor?

Torunn: *struggles against her grasp as she tries to pry her hands off of herself* Let me go!

Srevira: *holds on tighter* Answer me, dear cousin.

Torunn: *looks at her with a deadly glare* My life.

Srevira: What life? *her tone was icy* We have nothing here. YOU. Have. Nothing.

Patriot: Srevira! Let her go.

Srevira: Like you said yourself, we are all going to die anyway.

Patriot: Srevira! I said Let. Her. Go. *his gun was halfway raised*

Torunn: *growl* Let me go.

Srevira: *low voice* You let go first.

Torunn: *lets go of Srevira's wrists with a glare*

Srevira: *shoves Torunn away from her roughly and stands up straight as Torunn fell to the ground*

Patriot: *helps Torunn up then glares at Srevira* Look at those files. They have capitals everywhere and they attacked villages with innocent people.

Srevira: Yes. Your point?

Torunn: *stiff voice* It means we shouldn't be standing around here anymore.

Patriot: Like you said, Srevira… We leave at dawn.

~To be continued…~


End file.
